


Young and Dumb

by SharkEnthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester is Scarred for Life, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Married Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, i dont get it, shes litterly jess's character for dean, sorta - Freeform, uhm i havent seen season 15 but it shouldn't matter this is majorly lame, why do people hate lisa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkEnthusiast/pseuds/SharkEnthusiast
Summary: Lisa Braeden is young. Painfully so.And Dean Winchester might of been her first mistake, but now he’s her 3rd, too.
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Dean Winchester, Ben Braeden & Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Young and Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that realistically, this isn't compleatly cannon. And I also know a ton of you out there hated Lisa. But like. I like angst, so I also liked the idea of a fic from lisas perspective about dean. Sorry. Know you hate her.   
> So! If you're reading this, welcome to the elite (and probably small) club of people who have read this fic! Wow!   
> Sorry i just think it's super cool to think of it like that haha

Lisa Braeden is young. Painfully so.

And Dean Winchester might of been her first mistake, but now he’s her 3rd, too.

She lets him into her house, into her, into Ben, because he had been standing on the front stoop at 1:37 in the afternoon, blackout drunk, slurring tragic things together.

“Sammy’s dead. And Dad and Mom and Jess. God, Lisa, I don’t know what the hell to do.” She had let him in because he was pitiful, all made of fear and grief and something that Lisa will never fully know. She wishes it had been an accident, letting him in. Wishes it had been one long mistake of opening that door and seeing him, golden with afternoon light, eyes red from crying. Wishes she hadn’t wanted him, wanted that pain, those tears, the longing. 

She watches him a lot. And not just ‘cause he’s pretty, either. Watches him with the boys at work, with Ben. Watches him as he grabs another beer, watches him rim the windows with salt, watches his eyes get wide and his hands get shaky. Watches him when he gets obsessive- frantic fingers on the keyboard, “just to be safe”, frantic explanations of angels and demons and Sam and why everything is left up to him. Fuck, she’s sorry. Sorry that Dean has had this life, sorry that she only met him through a hookup. 

She watches Dean play legos with Ben. Sitting on the floor, legs crossed underneath him. He’s wearing those dumb pjamma pants she got him for christmas. It’s nights like these, when Lisa can pretend he’s any other guy and she’s another girl, that hurt the most, because the next morning Lisa knows she’ll wake up and everything will be wrong again. 

“What are you building?” Ben asks. Reaches for another yellow lego. He’s making what looks like spongebob. 

“My car.” Dean says. He has all the little black pieces in a pile, and the fancy bits in another. Levers, Bits of tubing, hinging. It might be the most organized Lisa has seen him. 

“The cool one?” Ben asks, and Dean grins. Lisa does, too. Dean loves that car more than anything. 

“Yeah.” 

“What’s up with the writing in the door?” Ben asks. Lisa sets down her mug of coffee, ready to sweep Ben up and tell him not to ask about things because it makes Dean and her sad. Dean sets down his LEGO impala. Smiles. God, she wishes it didn’t look so painful.

“Those are my initials.” He swallows. Picks the impala back up, fiddles with it. “And my brothers.” He looks back up. “Pretty cool, huh? Maybe you can add yours, too, buddy.” 

Ben grins. Lisa does, too. God, she loves him. 

Dean doesn’t reach for the bottle of whiskey when the sun sets and Ben is off to bed. Lisa is proud. 

“Hey.” He whispers to her that night. Hands on her face, legs wrapped in hers under the bedsheets. 

“Hey.” she whispers back. Reaches up to touch his face, too. His feet are cold, but Lisa doesn’t mind. “You doing okay?” 

Lisa wants him. So bad she aches. She’s in love with him, but she knows it probably won’t last, because she’s the first girl Dean has ever really been in love with back. (She knows it scares him). He smiles. Slow. 

“Yeah. Today was good.”

She smiles back. Leans into his warmth, but still kicks his cold hands away from her. 

“It was.” 

Sam shows up the next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> bruh


End file.
